deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
VersaLife Data Entry Facility computers
The VersaLife Data Entry Facility computers are a series of computers appearing in Deus Ex. They can be found throughout the Data Entry Facility in the Hong Kong VersaLife building. Destiny Savannah's computer This computer belongs to VersaLife's receptionist, Destiny Savannah. The login is dsavannah and the password is reception. Employee Evaluations From: RHundley//VersaLife.238.36.47 To: DSavannah//VersaLife.734.74.84 Subject: Employee Evaluations I'd like to have your employee evaluations by COB today, with special attention paid to those who've been engaging in non-contributory behavior or who've spread information counter to the ideological well-being of the company. We'll shortly be rotating you out of the "receptionist" position here and posting you to another branch to continue your observations. With the continued assistance of you and other trained EACs, we'll be sure to keep VersaLife a sustained, focused company for years to come. R. Hundley Sarah Stern's computer The login for Sarah Stern's computer is internal_security while the password is sarah_stern. New Orders From: Operation Central//UpNet.64534.453423 To: Internal Security//VersaLife.1432156245 Subject: New Orders Recent disturbances among employees require all covert security personnel to be on alert. Carry your concealed sidearm at all times while maintaining cover. If employees engage in unauthorized or suspicious activities, you are encouraged to debrief them and pursue appropriate remedies. John Smith's computer John Smith's computer can be found on the top floor of the Data Entry Facility. The login is wgibson and the password is idoru. Slower Than Pynchon From: UnderLitPub//NYCNET.372.437.45 To: WGibson//VersaLife.980.73.01 Subject: Slower Than Pynchon Underlit Publishing is pleased to announce the release of Sheldon Pacotti's previously unpublished first short story collection, "Slower than Pynchon." Pacotti's work -- including such modern classics as "Demiurge," "Blue Time in B-Minor," and the award-winning short-story "Calculated Regrets" -- has often been compared to that of a later day Paul Auster or Thomas Pynchon (after whom the short story collection was titled), but with a modern, technological sensibility. Pacotti was also an integral part of the fabulist revival that has been popularized in the last decade. The publication marks the first time "Slower than Pynchon" has been made available since its inception, and represents a crucial period in Pacotti's development as a writer. It will be available for download from www.sheldonpacotti.com later today. Entertainment Update From: IsntItGrand//UnderNet.003.347.945 To: WGibson//VersaLife.980.73.01 Subject: Entertainment Update Miracle Pictures today announced that Chris Todd's new picture "Pact of Shadows" was greenlit with a budget of c450 million. The plot -- which has been one of the best kept secrets in the biz -- supposedly concerns an ongoing war between ancient secret societies and their struggle to wrest control from an infinitely older and more dangerous foe simply called "Leviathan." "It's an action-adventure-philosophy film" said Todd. "And hopefully you'll see things -- experience things -- you've never had an opportunity to experience before. With this movie, I'm really hoping to build an intricate, engrossing tapestry of story and character -- before everything goes horribly awry, of course, and the real fun begins." The film, to be produced under the 7 Crows (www.7crows.com) banner, should begin shooting this fall for a Christmas of next year release. Finally Beat It From: AGrossman//UnderNet.7823.37.908 To: WGibson//VersaLife.980.73.01 Subject: Finally Beat It I managed to nail Nethack v54.3.1 just a few minutes ago. Made it past the Astral Plane, and _then_ back in time to work through all of history up to Nethack v3.2.3 (this, of course, has been in every version since 48.2), but after that the game jumped a thousand years into the future and I had to build an entire interstellar trading alliance (with only the Amulet of Yendor) before the aliens from the other side of the black holes showed up...took me six months to solve this part of the game, and then I finally won. check it out: www.nethack.org I hear v54.3.3 should be out next week Austin Additional computers The login for the numerous other computers found in the Data Entry Facility is all_shifts and the password is data_entry. Weekly Memo From: RHundley/VersaLife.238.36.47 To: ALL SHIFTS Subject: Weekly Memo I've recently heard some negative discussion in the halls of VersaLife that I'd like to address; we here at VersaLife are doing a difficult job, the kind of job that few people ever have the opportunity to pursue -- because here at VersaLife we're changing the world. A job such as this demands the commitment and dedication of those few, special individuals with the talent and determination to actually make that happen. A family, your family. By working together, there is nothing we can't achieve, but if we back off the throttle now it could result in a loss of momentum that would be disastrous. This is a war. A war against disease and poverty, and if we're not willing to reach out and support our neighbor in the cubicle across from us, to get in that foxhole with them and jump on that grenade, to make the sacrifices necessary to create truly revolutionary products, then we've already lost. Negative attitudes will only poison the work environment of all those around you, but by trusting in the VersaLife family you can be sure that your best efforts will be rewarded. We're already making changes, exciting changes, and I hope to tell you about them in future memos. R. Hundley Trivia *The username of John Smith's computer, WGibson is a reference to the renowned cyberpunk writer, . The password, idoru is the name of one of . *The e-mails on John Smith's computer contain information about the personal projects of Deus Ex's writers, Sheldon Pacotti and Chris Todd. These e-mail's also quote the URL of Pacotti's website, www.sheldonpacotti.com, and Todd's website, www.7crows.com (no longer active). **The third e-mail on the computer is from an "Austin Grossman", another member of the Ion Storm team who worked on Deus Ex. The subject of the e-mail is the real-world game titled [http://www.nethack.org/ NetHack]. In the year , NetHack is supposedly at version 54.3.3. (At the time of Deus Ex's release, the latest version was 3.3.) Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals